Upside Down
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara is suspended and Grissom thinks a change is in order.


Grissom followed me out of Ecklie's office after he suspended me for having a fight with Catherine.

"Hey." He said, pulling me to him. "What is going on with you?

"Catherine was over stepping her bounds and I was in the right!" I said

"Sara, even I think you were brutal."

"You know I am right!"

"You need to cool down and think about what was said. Catherine is a supervisor and she followed the correct protocol for the situation."

I sighed seeing Ecklie come out seeing us.

"Sara, you need to leave the building now." He said

I rolled my eyes walking away mad. Grissom sighed watching me leave. I went home lying in bed with my clothes on hurting. I knew I was right and they were wrong. My cell phone started to ring so I threw it across the room.

I closed my eyes taking a long slow breath hearing my heartbeat racing.

Grissom walked to my door hours later knocking. He waited a moment then he knocked again. A door next door opened as an older lady stepped out seeing him.

"I have seen you before." The woman said

"Possibly, I am Sara's boss."

"She told me about you." She said, smiling.

"Have you seen Sara?"

"Not for a few hours ago. She told me you are a good friend to her. She keeps a spare key above her door."

"Thank you." Grissom said, reaching up finding the key with his fingers. He watched the woman walk by him then he put the key in the lock twisting it. The door came open without any problems. He came in slowly after putting the key back. Not seeing me he walked back to the living room then he checked the bedroom. He looked at the bed seeing me sleeping on my stomach with my head facing him. He felt guilty for just standing there looking at me, but he was concerned. I moved sensing I was being stared at. Grissom jumped back as I jumped up screaming.

"Sara, it's just me!" He said

I breathed in and out fast rubbing my head.

"Breaking into my home?!"

"Your neighbor told me where your spare key is." He said

I fell backwards looking at him.

"What do you want?!"

"I was concerned about you."

"I was fine!"

"How was I to know that when you won't answer your phone?!" He said, seeing the phone next to the bathroom door.

"Were you really worried?" I asked

"Yes, I was." He said

"Good." I said

He nodded watching me look up at the ceiling.

"I am glad to see you're not angry." He said

"Who said I'm not?" I said, looking over at him.

"Oh, I see." He said, walking around the bed to my side sitting down.

"You know I am right, don't you?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, I don't." He said, looking at the floor.

I sat up as he looked at me.

"Catherine is just mad because Lindsay was caught smoking at her school."

"I don't care, Sara."

I sighed looking down as he watched me.

"This has nothing to do with a personnel issue. This has to do with you back talking Catherine at work."

I moved to my side away from him. He sighed looking down again. I stared at the wall then I moved looking at him. He felt my hand touch his arm and he looked at me. I moved closer kissing him. He slowly got into it kissing me back. I pulled him forwards as I went back on to the bed. He came without hesitance smacking his lips against mine. I kept my eyes closed as he kissed my neck. His cell phone went off and he stopped looking at me.

"Don't…answer it." I said

"Could be important." He said

I sighed as he sat up getting his phone out looking at the screen. I snatched it out of his hand throwing it across the room.

"Sara, don't ever do that!" He said, getting up going to his phone on the floor. He dialed the number talking as I glared at him from the bed. When he hung up he looked at me. "I have to go."

"I know." I said, staring at the ceiling.

He opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it walking out. I heard my front door closing and I got up going to the kitchen getting a bottle from my cabinet. I turned on my stereo full blast sitting on my couch drinking from the bottle winching as the liquid burned in my throat.

When Grissom did appear again I was passed out on the couch. He could hear loud music playing inside as he knocked loudly. When I didn't answer he got the key again opening the door. The music volume hurt his ears. He ran over turning the music off then he looked in the living room seeing me lying on the couch with an arm hanging down to the floor clutching a large bottle of something. He reached down taking the bottle seeing it was alcohol. He sighed looking at me then he walked into the kitchen throwing it away. He opened a cabinet above the fridge seeing several bottles. Taking one he looked at it then looking back out at me he walked back to the sink opening the bottle pouring it out.

I moved several hours later feeling my head pound with pain. I moaned lifting my head up off the couch. I stood looking around for the bottle I remembered drinking from earlier.

"Hello."

I looked over seeing Grissom standing by the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Looking for something?" He asked

"No." I said, holding my head.

"Good, because I got rid of the bottle and everything else."

He watched me glare at him then I raced past him to the kitchen opening every cabinet above seeing nothing. He came in looking at me.

"You….went through my things?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I tossed everything." He said

"You had no right!" I said, winching.

"I am not going to let you destroy yourself!" He said, watching me suffer in pain.

I sniffed holding my head. Grissom walked over pulling me to him. I laid my head against his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"Sara, when you first came to work here, you were happy and professional. Now you are fighting and drinking. It doesn't make sense."

I lifted my head up looking at him. He touched my cheek.

"I think all this is because of me. I have caused this and I think the best thing is for you to be reassigned to day shift or under Catherine."

"No." I said

"Sara, it will not be forever."

"No!" I said

"I have already talked to Nathan, the day shift supervisor and he has told me that there is an opening."

"No, I don't want to!" I said, pleading. "I'll be better and I won't argue with people."

"Sara, you need to do this, and who knows you might like it."

"Grissom, I don't want to leave!"

"We need some time apart. I need to think about things and you need to smile again."

I shook my head opening my mouth, but he covered it with his hand.

"Ecklie has agreed to lift your suspension if you work day shift. You can start tomorrow."

I moved away from him then I ran to the bedroom slamming the door. Grissom sighed walking over to the door knocking.

"Sara, I am leaving. I want you to eat something and I will see you tomorrow."

I sat on my bed hearing him leave. My heart was hurting knowing I had messed everything up.

The next morning I walked down the hallway to the day shift supervisors office knocking. The door opened and a short man answered.

"Sara Sidle?" He asked

"Yes."

"Come in." He said

I walked in as he closed the door motioning me to sit as he sat behind his desk.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you, and some bad things."

I nodded looking down.

"I hope that we can become friends and not have any problems." He said

"Me to." I said

"Good, now I will give you your first assignment."

I left soon after on a solo scene involving a woman found on the side of the road. Grissom was walking in as I walked out. I stopped as he did looking at each other.

"Hey." He said

"Hello." I said, sadly.

"How was the first day?"

"Okay."

"Great." He said

Sophia Curtis walked over whistling as she hit Grissom's arm winking at him. He waved then looked at me.

I rolled my eyes walking past.

"Sara, wait!" He said, running over. "I want to know about your day."

"I don't feel like talking anymore." I said, looking down.

He stepped off the curve looking at me.

"Why not?"

I raised my head seeing his concerned look.

"Have we broken up?" I asked

"Were we dating?" He asked

"I thought we were."

"We are friends, good friends."

"Well that's not enough for me. I want to be more than just….good friends."

"I told you we needed sometime apart."

"Right, then we should not be talking now." I said, turning to put my keys in my car lock.

"Sara, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did." I said, looking down.

I got into my car looking at him then I backed up leaving. He watched me leave feeling bad. I drove past my turn off to just drive. Nothing mattered as long as I drove. My cell phone rang and I ignored it driving for hours. It began to rain hard making it difficult to see anything. I went onto another road when my gas light came in telling me I would be out soon. I looked around for a gas station only to find I was out in the middle of nowhere. The car started to hiccup and came to a complete stop on this turn. I hit the steering wheel looking at the lit up gas meter.

Laying my head on the wheel I heard a horn from behind me and brakes squealing. I screamed as a large truck hit me in the back causing my car to spin going down the hillside. A tree stopped my fall as I hung upside down with rain coming in the broken window. A man came out of the truck looking down breathing fast then he looked around backing up running to the truck driving off fast. I woke not long after hearing rain. My head was hurting as I opened my eyes seeing the ceiling of the car. It was dark and cold. I moved feeling my seat belt still locked in position. Unfastening it I crashed down onto the ceiling groaning as I laid there. The car shifted some causing me to move out of the broken window onto the ground. I looked at it then I looked up seeing trees. Rain drenched me as I tried to stand up touching my head feeling a cut by my temple. I looked at my hand as I took it away seeing that I was bleeding. I had to get up the hillside and get some help. Grabbing some branches that had fallen I moved up the steep hill very slowly. Mud made it difficult to get far as I slid down.

I grabbed hold of a branch feeling darkness surround me. I felt to the ground letting it take me. Grissom laid in bed unable to sleep thinking about the situation between he and I. He moved to his side seeing the clock then he sat up going to the kitchen. His cell phone went off in the bedroom. He walked in grabbing it.

"Grissom."

"Gil, its Brass." He said, quickly. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"A man came in telling us he hit another car last night. The car went over the hillside and flipped over. He just drove off, but he did remember the license plate number. It's Sara's."

"Sara!" Grissom said, his heart pounded in his chest.

"He does not know if she was hurt, but you can bet she is. We are going to find her. I want you to come."

"I'll be there." He said, hanging up. Quickly, he ran into the bedroom praying that I was all right.

He raced to the lab finding Brass in the car already. They went with the man to the spot hearing the sirens of the ambulance about a mile away. Grissom and Brass got out running over seeing my car flipped against a tree.

"Oh no!" Grissom said "Sara?!"

"Gil, down there!" Brass said, pointing to me lying below to the left.

Grissom immediately started down ignoring the mud. He jumped down to me touching my neck.

"She's alive!" He said, before feeling my body for any injuries. Gently he moved me to be cradled against him. His hand went through my hair as he looked at the cut on my head. I swallowed slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Gris?" I said, weakly.

"You're going to be okay." He said

"I….wanted to….run away." I said

He looked up seeing the paramedics trying to come down with a stretcher.

"Gris?"

"Yes?"

"Sir, you need to move." A man said

"Okay." Grissom said, laying me down then he got up letting the EMT's check me.

"Gris?" I said, hearing the men talking to me. I closed my eyes letting myself drift off again. They made their way up with me strapped to the stretcher. Brass helped Grissom up.

They put me in the back of the ambulance as Grissom stood watching them. I opened my eyes not seeing him. The one man in the back leaned out looking at him.

"Coming?" He asked

Brass looked at Grissom who shook his head. The man nodded shutting the door and they were off. Grissom looked over at Brass then he walked past to the car.

I woke in a room by myself feeling a bandage on my head. It was raining again making a relaxing sound against the windows. I closed my eyes again starting to drift off when the door opened and I could hear whispering. I looked over seeing Grissom at the door talking to someone standing outside. He nodded then closed the door slowly walking over to the bed. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. He looked at me reaching over to touch my cheek. I moved my cheek into his hand opening my eyes seeing him.

"I'm sorry." He said, gently.

"For what?"

"Everything."

I touched his hand reaching over to touch his arm with my other hand pulling him down to kiss me. He covered my lips with his moving them slowly savoring the sensation. I moaned as he moved back looking at me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked

"No, never again."


End file.
